


Friendly Competition

by elegant_fleuret



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fucklicking, Multi, Rough Kissing, Threesome, Vicarious Ass Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_fleuret/pseuds/elegant_fleuret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never occurred to you before how close Papyrus and Undyne actually were until they were both arguing over your naked body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a cluster fuck of my kinks (strap-ons, threesomes, fucklicking, bffs sharing a fuck, assplay/tailbone play???).

Back in the underground Undyne and Papyrus had struck up a rather deep friendship.  
  
At first the only reason they even came into contact was the skeleton asking her to bulk him up to go out for the Royal Guards, although Undyne knew right off the bat that he would never get the position. Not because of his physical strength, for being made completely of bones he was a strong as a brick shit house. It was his upbeat, bubbly, effervescent personality. There was not way he could ever actually get blood thirsty, could never kill if the situation needed. Which came to light after training one day when he absolutely refused to kill the spider crawling up Undyne’s spear and, instead, gently cupped it in his giant hands, cooed at it, before setting it down out of harm’s way.  
  
An offhanded comment during sparing, the skeleton complaining of the greasy burgers his brother kept bringing home, quickly turned into weekly cooking lessons for Papyrus at Undyne’s ironically fish-shaped house. Then MTT nights started, once a week sleepovers, hour long phone calls that left Sans almost having to literally cut the cord so he could go to bed without his lovable brother’s laugh screeching through the house.  
  
So, you knew when you started dating Papyrus that you would be seeing Undyne on the regular.  
  
It’s just… You didn’t expect to one day be pinned down against a mattress, a big buff fish girl sitting on your hips, the strap-on dildo she was wearing poking into your stomach, your skeleton boyfriend watching excitedly from his position on the floor.  
  
The sharp tooth smile on Undyne’s face unnerved you as did the sharp nails that just scratched the surface of your stomach. How had you been conned into this, it had happened so fast. One minute you were having a grand old time just watching one of their favorite repeat MTT shows and the next thing you knew you had agreed to a threesome with them. Or, well, some kind of competition about who could pleasure a human more. Made just as much sense as their ‘How Many Marshmallows Can You Stuff In Your Mouth’ competition or their ‘Who Can Not Talk the Longest’.  
  
The grip around your wrist, held above your head, tightened. God, she could hold both of them just in one of her scaly hands. One bright yellow eye scanned your naked body, like she was coming up with the most tactful battle plan to take you out with. Her thick thighs clenched hard when you tried to wiggle your hips, nails sinking into the fat of your stomach, the pressure almost painful if you weren’t so turned on.  
  
“Huh, she always this squirmy, Paps?” Although addressing the skeleton she never broke eye contact with you. Gaining sweet satisfaction from the sweat forming around your hairline, your chest starting to heave with heavy breath. The breath caught in your throat, though, when Undyne quickly lowered her head to the crook of your neck. The flat of her nose grazed your skin, a shiver running down your body as she deeply inhaled. “She always smell this weird too?”  
  
The mattress bounced as Papyrus hit it with his fist. “Hey, my human does not smell weird! She smells like happiness and sunshine and small kisses from tiny baby kittens!” At least he stood up for you.  
  
Undyne’s wide shoulders shook with laughter, hot breath rolling over your neck, finger nails now digging into the folds of your stomach as she grabbed a handful of fat. The strangled moan that came from your throat sounded so weak, more like a desperate mewling that you didn’t want to let out. It came out stronger a second time when a rough wet tongue licked the length of your neck. Her throaty voice rang loud in your ear, “Ooo-hoo boy. Squirmy, smelly, and sensitive. Really hit the jackpot here, my man!”  
  
Before you had time to snap back, especially about the smelly part, a mouth full of sharp fangs enveloped yours. A long snaking tongue shoved itself inside your mouth, running circles around your own appendage, front teeth knocking against your own. She was literally claiming your mouth as she discovered every nook and cranny. You had to swallow a few times as her own spit seemed to flood your mouth as she slobbered.  
  
Faintly you heard Papyrus chide out to, “Be nice to my human!” but all five of your sense had shifted to the fish woman forcing herself on you. Holy shit, how long had it been since you had a real kiss? Even though Undyne’s lips were thin, it just… comparing the puckering of her mouth against your own to the kissing you did against the skeleton’s teeth was just unfair.  
  
Nails, which felt more like claws from how pointed and hard they were, let go of your stomach, dragged their way up, groped at your breast. From the amount of pain you knew she had just left a four red trails in your skin. A sharp pain shot from your breast to your crotch as her fingers roughly pinched your nipple, your head snapping to the side and breaking out of the kiss to gasp.  
  
As suddenly as it came the delicious pain from having your nipple pinched was gone. But a new pain appeared on your throat, fingers gripping your lower jaw and jerking your face center. Who knew how long you had been clenching your eyes shut but they flew open, locking straight onto the fish’s sole yellow one, her pupil dilating with lust. You struggled to swallow your spit with the pressure from her palm, hands struggled to twist out her grasp above your head.  
  
“Does she like this?” Again, staring at you while she talked to Papyrus, acknowledging you but as more of an object than a human. A low ‘hmm’ came from the skeleton, who you wished you could look at but the stare down you were getting was almost hypnotizing.  
  
“You need to check to see if she started to leak.” God, what were you, a fucking water pipe? “But I bet she hasn’t, there’s no way you could make my human leak. She needs tender loving care!” When did Papyrus start referring to you as ‘his human’? And why did it make your heart skip a beat every time he did?  
  
The hand on your jaw left, giving you a few seconds to breathe, before they found their way between your legs. You swore that shit eating grin on Undyne’s face got bigger as she unceremoniously shoved two fingers into you with ease, then pulled them out. The digits glistened with fluids which she gladly shoved in front of Papyrus’ face.  
  
“What was that? I can’t make your human leak like a broken faucet? Care to say that again, bone boy?” Her fingers scissored in front of the skeleton’s pouting face, your sticky human juices stringy between them, boasting about how she had one-upped him. “I guess your precious little human likes it hardcore!”  
  
You had just enough time to turn your head to Papyrus, mouth opening up to say a few encouraging words about how you liked his tender touches too, before Undyne filled your open mouth with her wet fingers. Automatically you sucked on her digits, tongue rolled against her scaly fingers to lick off every little drop of your own juices, to coat her fingers up with your own saliva.  
  
“I-I do. I like it. God, I love it,” you slurred out at best you could with your mouth full. Couldn’t help the smirk on your own face from spreading as Papyrus watched with his lower jaw open, transfixed on your face as Undyne finger-fucked your mouth.  
  
Undyne must like to make sudden decisions as you suddenly felt those fingers sliding out of your mouth, her other hand letting go of yours, and the weight on your lower body shifted. Those wet fingers harshly gripped your thigh, slinging it over the fish’s shoulder as she positioned her own crotch against yours, using your other thigh as a seat.  
  
Magic wasn’t needed as her aura dominated the room, made you feel small and weak and like you wanted to be fucked. No, you deserved to be fucked by her. She toyed with your pussy, grabbing the silicone cock at her waist and slowly running the head against your folds. You let out a small whimper, the firm hand on your hip stopping you from scooting down onto the toy.  
  
“Papyrus, I want-“ Your head lolled to the side to give your boyfriend a wanton look. At some point he leaned forward on the mattress, resting his chin on his crossed arms as he studied your body, drinking in every move you made. Those sharp talons dug into your side the same time as the head of the dildo pressed against your opening, making you wince and hiss. “Please, please, Papyrus!”  
  
The skeleton seemed to mull your unsaid question around in his head for a few seconds before he looked up at Undyne, flashed her a huge grin and a thumbs up. The fact that Undyne had waited until Papyrus gave her the green light comforted you, at least he had your back in case she got a little too rough. But you had no time to dwell on that thought as she slammed the entire length of her silicone cock into you. There was no downtime to let you adjust to the girth, Papyrus usually entered you slowly, teasing you, before holding still to let your walls expand around the toy. Undyne immediately started a fast pace, jerking your leg up higher on her shoulder, angled your pelvis downward so she could shove the cock as deep as it could go in you.  
  
Your eyes rolled under your eyelids, breast rhythmically bouncing in time with the fish’s thrust, back arching to an almost painful point as your pussy was callously fucked. Apples to oranges, that was all your could think comparing Undyne’s ruthlessness to the loving, caressing sex you had become so used to with your boyfriend. Although you had begun to get aroused with her manhandling without lube or spit coating the dildo the friction quickly grew uncomfortable. When a particularly high pitched scream of pain left your mouth, tears actually building on your eyelids, you felt familiar boney hands grab a hold of your hand that was fisting the sheets beneath you.  
  
“Undyne! You’re hurting her!” Anger was not a tone that you associated with Papyrus’ voice so it almost scared you when he yelled at his friend. Must’ve taken her by surprise too as she stopped mid-thrust, nails of her hands embedded into your flesh as she tried to restrain herself with all her might. Your heart and clit pulsed hard when you saw that the normally happy-go-lucky skeleton actually glaring at his best friend. “I thought I told you before, you can’t just penetrate her over and over again. My human needs to be stimulated on other areas of her body as well, just like on Sugar Candy Hunter Girlfriend. You must bring her pleasure bar up to maximum! Like this!”  
  
Those thin fingers of his twisted until he could tangle them through your own stubby ones, holding your hand in comfort. His other hand reached up to softly cradle the top of your head, smoothing your quickly knotting hair down, keeping you still as his own bare skull leaned over to the crook of your neck. One quick blink and a familiar orange glow flicked on in the husk of his right eye socket, a thick orange tongue rolling out from between his large teeth.  
  
The magical appendage flicked out, gently gliding across your sweating skin. Undyne watched Papyrus’ actions with intensity, much like she did when she watched him solve his own puzzles. The silicone cock inside you stayed perfectly still, now allowing your walls to swell open as sparks of arousal flowed from your neck to your core. His tongue left a semi-wet trail up and down your neck, dipping low into the canyon of your clavicle to swirl, teeth lightly grazing your bone.  
  
“Aaa~aah! Oh-oh god, oh my god,” you hissed out in pleasure, head tilting to the side to expose more of your tender neck to the skeleton, hips valiantly trying to buck under Undyne’s tight grip. He must’ve given her another cue to go as her hips started to move again, this time slowly pulling almost all the way out of you before jerking her hips into yours.  
  
“Sorry Paps, I totally forgot about the pleasure bar. Was thinking more like that hentai that Alphys showed me. You know, the one I told you about? But without, like, the tentacles.” Her pace never broke, cock still easing out of you to the tip before diving back in, even as she ‘hmm’ed’ to herself in thought. “Crap, I forgot what it’s called. Oh well, real life anime situations are just as good as anime itself. Hey, hey, do ya think we can make her squirt?”  
  
“Oh! Huh. Well, I don’t know. Human, can you squirt? And what is squirting?”  
  
All you could do was shrug your shoulders as an answer, much more focused on the pressing monster tongue that had made its way to your chest and the dick moving inside you. Sure. You had experimented with threesomes back in your college days. Usually ended up focusing all your attention on the guy, living out his fantasy of two girls at once. But now, between their squabbling and conversations, these two monsters were giving most of their attention to you, experimenting but fulfilling your needs.  
  
A thin, boney arm took the opportunity to slide under your arched back, that magical tongue drawing designs against the skin between your breasts. An added weight shifted the mattress, made you look up to see Papyrus’ empty rib cage hovering over your face, his other arm bracing his body half onto the bed. “Aw, Undyne, you scratched her! Look at all these pink welts on her skin! How rude!” The tip of his tongue traced over the marks that the fish had left on you earlier, trying to kiss your boo-boos away.  
  
“Naaaw, she liked it.” At your waist you felt Undyne shift her weight as well, manhandling your legs until she nestled between, spreading them wide open to gain more access. Her thrust picked up the pace, fucking you in short quick thrust and hitting that oh so very special bundle of nerves inside you. Unable to control yourself you let out a strangled gasp before a low grunt with each time her cock hit it.  
  
You hooked you fingers around Papyrus’ bottom ribs to catch his attention, made him glance over your bouncing tits to see what you wanted. The sensation of having your g-spot hit while being fucked was toe curling but the lack of clit stimulation left your goal far off in the distance. With how this was going you bet that he would be more than willing to do as you begged him to. You voice came out as a high-pitched whine, “Papyrus, please, lick me. Aa~aah, lick my pussy, please, please!”  
  
There was just enough time to see the skeleton’s bare white cheekbones turn pink before he scrambled onto the bed, holding his body parallel to yours, the loose fabric of his booty-shorts hovering above your face. Took only three swipes of his tongue against your clit before you where screaming out as you came. Undyne’s nails dug hard to keep your hips from moving as your body convulsed, the pain heightening your orgasm.  
  
“Holy crap-oly, was that it? Was that an organism?” She sounded excited, her thrust messing up on their rhythm as she stared in wonder at your spasming body. Had she never masturbated before? Did fish-monsters have vaginas and clits? Maybe you’d ask later when you weren’t busting your proverbial nut.  
  
“An orgasm, Undyne! Orgasm!” Papyrus answered, although it was mighty hard to understand him with his tongue still out of his mouth and slobbering over your clit. Shakily you brought a hand up and tapped at his exposed femur, which he knew by now meant ‘for the love of all things holy stop touching my clit I need a break’. Mercifully he moved his tongue away, opting to lick a path from one adjunct of your hip to the other. “Be careful penetrating my human right now, Undyne. She becomes very sensitive after she achieves her orgasm! Also be careful not to hit me with your hips, I will be very upset if your muscles break my beautiful face.”  
  
You were thankful when those thrust hitting your g-spot stopped, the head of the dildo instead rolling at your entrance. At least it gave your walls a chance to recover from the tensing release. As you took in a deep breath, you ran your hands up your boyfriend’s bare thigh bones until they disappeared under the leg holes of his shorts. You couldn’t help but smile as Undyne snorted when the skeleton let out a squeak.  
  
“Papyrus. Sit on my face while Undyne fucks me.” One finger hooked around the crotch of his pants and pulled, exposing his coccyx bone that you knew was a very special spot on his body. Hesitantly he lowered his pelvis, his thigh bones spreading out on the mattress, back arching down. A shiver ran up his spine as you warm breath hit his bone.  
  
At the same time Undyne slammed her hips into yours you took the tip of his tailbone onto your mouth, greedily sucking on it in time as Papyrus’ tongue lapped at your own skin. Over-stimulation could not even breach the surface of what you felt. Boney hands grabbed fistfuls of your stomach fat, sharp nails dragged red lines down your thighs, a slick silicone cock pumped inside you at an increasingly rough pace, magic monster tongue flicked at your clit, hard bone filled your mouth.  
  
As your sucking got harder, mirroring the bruising force Undyne was exerting in fucking you, Papyrus’ tongue receded from your clit so he could rest his forehead against your leg. There was no way he could cum simply from you sucking on his tailbone but it did send ripples of pleasure throughout his body, making his bones almost rattle out of their sockets.  
  
On the other hand, Undyne seemed to be getting off just by dominating you with her pseudo-cock, happily soaking in all the moans and mewls spilling from your mouth. Her strong arms tugged at your legs again, jostling your entire body as she hooked both of your ankles behind her neck and braced her forearms on Papyrus’ back.  
  
You almost choked on your own spit as she fucked you at an inhuman speed, her pelvis flush against your clit and she drove into you as hard as she could. It wasn’t long before you cried out again, a much more powerful wave of pleasure came crashing over your entire body, your insides almost burning at the intensity. Another adorable squeak came from Papyrus as you unintentionally bit down on his coccyx, teeth scraping over the bumps and ridges, before your head fell backwards. This time you reached up to tap out on Undyne’s wrist, body incapable of being fucked any longer.  
  
The dildo slid out of you with a soft squishing noise, your legs falling limp on Undyne’s broad shoulders, unable to let them fall since both monsters had you trapped beneath them. Thankfully Papyrus was holding up both their weight or else you probably would be squashed.  
  
“So,” Undyne’s voice sounded only marginally tired, like she had finished a light warm-up before the real training. “What do ya say, human? Am I a better penetrator than your bag of bones over here or what?”  
  
You chose to ignore her question, instead letting Papyrus draw attention way from you as they started their usual bickering to decide who won. Honestly, you’d have to have a few more goes before you could make a decision.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a note, I'm accepting filthy Papyrus headcanons over at my tumblr (nsfw-fleuret) so I can pump out a bunch of PWPs and level the skeleton-smut playing field (there's soooo many SansxReader, so much, need more Paps).


End file.
